


解藥

by novembermond, Sheena_Mividaloca666



Series: Poison Prince [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Mividaloca666/pseuds/Sheena_Mividaloca666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is a translation of Antidote)</p>
            </blockquote>





	解藥

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Antidote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/872087) by [novembermond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond). 



> This is a Chinese translation to the beautiful work my dear Novembermond wrote.

解藥

 

他們在中立區會見了對方。那些侏儒們借著他們要在自己的領土上會面之際，討價還價了出了不少貿易協議。當然對此洛基並不在乎。他條件反射一般得咽了咽口水，他的口突然很渴。這一切都是真的。直到他們行進到這片領地之前，他都一直處於一種似真似幻的狀態，即使他深知自己與父親之間的關系一直如履薄冰，他還是無法接受父親竟然會…好吧，至少現在父親對他的厭惡是毋庸置疑的了。他試圖扭動過胳膊，然而那些緊貼著他手腕的枷鎖勒得他筋骨發痛。但是他仍然不能停止這場與枷鎖之間百無一利的鬥爭，即便是他的皮膚已經被這被施過法術的金屬摩得發紅。

 

如果索爾能用力將勞非投擲出去，那他對勞非的信任絕不會比他投擲的距離更遠。而當然，索爾還未試圖舉起過一個寒冰巨人。他們之間所謂的和平協議，對於索爾來說，不過是個笑話。奧丁當然沒有費神詢問過索爾的意見。他從來沒費過那種神。有時索爾覺得也許自己這一輩子不過只能冠著阿斯嘉德王子之命，而絕不會有機會成為真正的國王。也許他在奧丁的眼裡不過是個戰爭機器，一個召之即來揮之即去的狂戰士？

 

在他們那些冗長的協議之中，勞非提出要取回冰柩的要求，他說他會用他最強有力的武器來交換冰柩。索爾覺得這簡直是對阿斯嘉德的侮辱。難道一個武器就能平復他們之間的仇恨嗎？不過他那偉大的父親，眾神之父，倒是同意了。所以他們這會正坐在這裡，假裝著禮貌的神情簽著那些不痛不癢的條款。索爾不以為然。他竟然被要求為了這場會面將他的米奧尼爾留在帳外。而他卻實在是半心半意地想抓住那件約頓所謂的神秘武器把這些怪物的腦袋都砸個粉碎。這時候勞非倒是做了個手勢要讓奧丁來看看那神秘的武器。索爾的手指扭成了一團，失去了得心應手雷神之錘的他繼續握住另一件令人聞風喪膽的武器。除卻這件武器正被兩個身材異常高大的巨人拽著的事實——這所謂的武器居然是個巨人的幼崽？

 

索爾瞬間就認識到了他的錯誤。它可不是個幼崽，那是個發育不全的約頓人，對巨人來說矮小的出奇，不過幾乎跟索爾差不多大。他像他的同類一般有著深藍的膚色，不過他看起來更是精瘦，肩膀上灑滿了柔軟的黑色頭發。這真是火上加油。勞非居然謊稱這樣一個毫無用處的矮子是所謂約頓最有力的武器？那個矮小的約頓人正在毫無勝算得在那兩個獸類的壓制下掙扎著。他的手腕和腳腕都被緊緊用鎖鏈捆綁在一處，因此他只能做些微不足道的動作。然而他仍然用上了牙齒和指甲絕望地鬥爭著，並且向所有他目光所觸及的人咆哮和吠叫。直到勞非抓住他的後頸將他漫不經心地丟在眾神之父腳邊時，他才終於安靜了下來。奧丁的目光鎖在勞非的臉上。索爾似乎是唯一一個注意到那個小約頓正用力攥緊自己的手指而不多時又被迫松開拳頭的人。他終於意識到眼前的人是誰。他們兩個曾經在戰場上較量過。這個約頓人當時可披著另一層皮囊，他看起來像是個阿西爾人，或者是瓦尼爾人*。索爾一直以為他是個受雇於勞非的法師。現在看來那個所謂的法師原來是個不折不扣的約頓人。也許勞非所言非虛，他是真拿出了自己最強大的武器。這個法師從來沒有贏過索爾和他的戰士們，從沒有，然而索爾也從來沒有能夠打敗過他。

 

而此刻這位高高在上的法師正被捆著無助地丟在他面前的這個事實倒是平息了他嗜血的欲望，而他胸腔裡面另一種獸性倒是蠢蠢欲動。他總算是明白了為什麼奧丁堅持讓他帶來那個能鎖住魔法的頸環。索爾曾希望這個頸環會由他戴上勞非的脖子，然而頸環的尺寸只適合阿西爾人，這樣看來，倒是正好配得上這位法師的小脖子。不需要任何指令，索爾單膝跪地將頸環緊緊扣在了約頓人的脖子上。他甚至用手輕輕撫開了法師脖子上的黑發。他不在乎那些頭發會不會勾在頸環上頭，他只是想親手摸摸那頭發。法師在他的碰觸下戰栗著，索爾發現那藍色的皮膚摸起來雖然有些冰涼，倒不至於將他凍僵。他戴著的那些鐐銬原來已經從一定程度上遏制他的法術了。

 

索爾對接下來的談判完全沒用上半分心思。直到那些巨人們都離去了，而奧丁將疲憊的手放在他眼前說了句。

 

“照顧好他。”

 

這句指令真讓索爾眉開眼笑。他早就准備向他的父親要求這個法師的所有權。也許，或許，奧丁終於願意讓索爾挑些責任了。也許奧丁會比他想得更早承認他已經能稱王稱霸的事實。他可以靠著馴服這個法師來證明這點。不過在此之前，他必須得享受一場慶祝的盛宴。這個約頓人可以再等上一等。索爾做了個手勢給僕從，“把他帶去我的帳篷。”

 

洛基掙扎著站了起來。他絕不會容忍被一個下賤的僕從一路拽著走。謝天謝地的是，好像那個下人也很勉強著不想碰到他暴露在外的藍色皮膚。他身上衣不蔽體得掛著一條綠色的纏腰帶，露出了不少皮膚。他終於站直了身子，用盡全力試圖阻止自己那被壓制魔法後力不從心的那具身體的擺動。那個下人做了個手勢讓他跟著走。洛基蹣跚地走著，默默詛咒那些纏繞著他身體的鎖鏈，他的腳腕被扣得那麼緊，讓他邁不開腿。因為個子小卻又不甘落後，他向來喜歡大步走。而眼前蹣跚的爬行對他來說簡直是雪上加霜般的侮辱。仿佛他們要對他說，你那麼渺小又微不足道，連走路都走不好。

 

那個阿西爾的僕人停了下來，轉過身子等洛基趕上他。他翻著眼睛，踱著步，擺出一副好不耐煩的樣子。洛基渴望撕裂他的脖子。也許他走近點後，他用牙齒咬碎這個阿斯嘉德下人的臉。他們並沒有堵上他的嘴…但每當洛基靠近那個下人，他總是急匆匆地向前又走了出去，留下他毫無尊嚴地搖搖晃晃直到阿西爾人駐扎的地區。洛基能感到阿西爾人投射在他身上的目光，他選擇直視前方，無視那些含義不明的眼神。那些眼神不就是說，看那個約頓的矮子，他難道不是罪有應得嗎？

 

他們終於到達了目的地。索爾的帳篷像是一幢小房子那麼大。也許阿西爾人就是想要用寬大的居住空間來掩飾對自己微不足道體型的不安感，洛基惡意地想。他對走進的這個帳篷嗤之以鼻。索爾的帳篷。放眼忘去布滿了奢華而柔軟的地毯和毛皮。洛基剛站定，那個下人便關上帳篷離開了。他們居然都不留一個看守管著他，他們所有人此刻都在享受勝利的盛宴吧。這恐怕是最後的羞辱，那些阿西爾人都確信他會是個順從的戰俘，一個不敢輕舉妄動的奴隸。站在帳篷的中央，洛基考慮著自己的選擇。他可以試圖逃跑，當然的，不過他此刻還被這些鎖鏈和頸環鎖著。他知道他早晚能從這個地方逃出去，可惜擺在面前的還有約頓這個問題。這所謂的和平是建立在洛基留在阿西爾人的陣營裡面的。洛基並不確定自己對他故鄉的恨能達到要攪亂這場和平的地步。因此他確實得做個順從的戰俘，一個不能輕舉妄動的奴隸。這個想法讓他作嘔。他向索爾的床走了一小步，想著如果自己要嘔吐，還不如躺在索爾那蓋滿珍貴皮毛的床上吐。不過他是不是該在這第一夜就激起他的“主人”的暴怒呢？洛基坐在了蓬松的紅地毯上，他反復告訴自己他並不是因為害怕而不斷顫抖著。

 

他在慶祝的喧鬧聲中醒來。早些時候，另一個下人給他帶了些零散的食物和一些紅酒。洛基當時怒視了他，覺得這粗劣的食物侮辱了自己。可是食物的香氣不斷騷動著他的鼻腔，而他的胃不斷哀求著他，他屈服了。對他來說為了拒絕吃阿西爾人的殘羹剩飯而餓死又有什麼好處呢。很快，他陷入了不安的睡眠。他想保持清醒，然而失去魔法耗盡了他所有的體力。

 

感覺到有個什麼大東西猛擊了他的身體，他再次醒了過來。驚嚇而不是疼痛促使腎上腺素像電流一個通過他的身體，讓他馬上坐了起來，把捆綁著的手臂舉在頭上做出自我保護的動作。洛基詛咒自己居然會睡著。而同樣對他睡著很不滿的正是站在面前的索爾。

 

“你在做什麼？” 阿西爾的王子將重心從一個腳移動到另一個腳，一邊怒吼著。他也許在考慮自己是不是應該再狠狠踢洛基一回。洛基認為他的問題在暗示自己無權維護或者保護自己，他緩緩放下了手臂。這個選擇恐怕是正確的。這會索爾從他身邊踱開了，一邊粗魯地扯下了他的披風和盔甲。洛基不知道自己是不是應該幫他更衣。不過除非索爾真的向他下命令，他絕不會幫助自己的敵人寬衣解帶。即使索爾真的下命令了，比起幫他更衣，洛基恐怕還更傾向於被自己的不服從而掌摑一頓。

 

索爾在周圍又走了幾圈，他終於點亮了一支蠟燭。洛基的眼睛因為突如其來的光眯了起來。“那麼，” 索爾再次問，“你剛在做什麼？”

 

那難道不是明顯的問題嗎？“我在睡覺？” 洛基回答道，他希望自己給索爾的眼神明確說明了他對對方智力不足的不屑。

 

將衣服放在了一旁，索爾試圖不對此做出不以為然的神情來。這個約頓人多刺得好像中土的仙人掌一樣。“我是問你為什麼要睡在地板上。” 他想向他解釋自己的問題。當他正醉得很是愉悅回到帳篷的時候，帳篷裡面又黑又安靜。他不得不說自己很高興這個約頓人沒躲在門簾後打算偷襲他。所以他正一邊脫著衣服一邊走向床，卻出其不意被地板上的這個障礙物給絆倒了。一邊詛咒著，他粗魯地跳過了那個原來是他的約頓人的障礙物。他差點就臉朝下跌倒在地了。

 

所以，不，索爾不認為他對於詢問這個男人在做什麼的問題有任何不妥。他難道不是計劃著希望索爾能摔斷他的脖子嗎？好吧，也許這個猜測有些過於勉強。索爾轉身的時候，他渾身赤裸得好像第一天出身的嬰孩一樣，他當然沒錯過約頓人血紅眼睛裡面閃過的神情。

 

“如果你還沒注意到這兒只有一張床，沒別的地方躺。” 法師接了他的話，“請原諒我沒有那麼飢渴地跳入我…” 他想著措辭，“獄卒的床。”他身上的鎖鏈鐺鐺作響著，似乎在加重他的語氣。

 

索爾猜測約頓人想要避免使用的那個詞是“主人”。他決定不在這當口對約頓人的用詞吹毛求疵。他坐了下來看著那具端坐在紅色地毯中央的藍色身體。他喜歡那像征自己的紅色包圍著藍皮膚約頓人的景像。也許他該用自己的披風把這個不安分的人裹起來，讓他動彈不得。

 

“過來。”

 

他得到的回應不過是紅色眼睛中的蔑視。索爾正打算重復一邊時聽到了約頓人的回應，“我知道你們種族對戰俘的待遇。那真惡心。”

 

索爾用一只手捂住臉。為什麼他的奴隸要讓一切都那麼復雜？“聽著，不論如何該發生的都會發生。你所能做的不過是讓這件事好受或難受一點而已。” 他看到那個法師再次凝視了自己的身體。索爾認為他並不是對自己全無興趣，如果他們在另一個情況下遇見的話，當然。

 

約頓人慢慢站起身來。“總有一天我會殺了你。我不在乎要等多久，我會從你給我的窠臼中掙脫出來。我會將你開膛破肚並把你的內髒當成首飾一樣穿戴起來，而你將苟延殘喘地目睹這一切。”

 

索爾微笑起來。“你可以試試看。” 這位約頓法師的確很不礙眼。他凌亂的黑發在肩膀上卷曲著，而那些深色的線條如圖騰一般在他的皮膚上蔓延。他的身體精瘦而頎長，像壓緊了的彈簧一樣微微顫抖。他身上只穿著那條纏腰帶、那只頸環和鏈條。這會索爾注意到他的腳踝也被困在了一塊，有些磨破的痕跡，而他的手銬邊也有許多擦傷。

 

“為什麼你的腿還給捆著？”

 

約頓人低頭看了看自己的雙足，接著跟索爾對視了，“你沒有下令松開鎖鏈。”

 

索爾突然有些愧疚。他並沒有讓這個男人一路蹣跚著走到他們營地的打算。不過他也確實沒有對這個約頓人該如何過來做出任何明確的指示。他甚至根本沒考慮這個問題，他只是很高興談判終於結束而盛宴即將開始。“過來。” 他再次說，用稍微柔和些的語氣。約頓人勉強地挪動到床上，眼神一直怒視著他。索爾讓他坐下。但他坐下時，阿西爾王子跪在他面前檢查了他的鐐銬。

 

“你跪在我面前的時候真是好看多了。” 約頓人發出了一個評論。索爾忍不住對此發出一聲輕笑。他伸手握住了一個腳銬並捏碎了鉸鏈。他眼前的藍色的雙腿在鐐銬落地的時候輕輕抖動了一下。他抬頭正看到約頓人正輕聲呼吸著，他的瞳孔看起來很放松。索爾解開了另一個腳銬。他輕輕揉著那些淤血和磨破的地方並且在他傷口上小心地擦了些油膏。當他做完這些事時，他輕輕撫弄了約頓人的一條腿，用手指感受那些漂亮的延伸向上的線條。“也許我們該等到明天？” 他問。

 

“一了百了。” 法師的聲音冷而尖銳得像冰錐一樣。

 

索爾點點頭，他把手裡療傷的油膏罐子換成了另一個，一邊引導著約頓人躺倒在床上。約頓人躺下了，但是他嘴裡還嘟噥著一些詛咒和威脅。索爾甚至開始有些喜歡他的壞脾氣了。他甚至希望他的壞脾氣不會被接下來的祭典所影響。約頓人在床上躺平了，在索爾移動到他身上時幾乎一動不動。再一次的，索爾期望他們在戰場而不是在這兒相遇，戰爭總是令他們臉紅並且亢奮。事實上，他對自己是否能在這位法師的全力下贏得勝利很不確定，而這讓他的幻想更刺激了一些。

 

紅色的眼睛穿過了索爾的身體，直視著天花板。“別擔心，我會讓你享受一些的。” 索爾向他保證道。

 

這句話激起了約頓人的一些反應。他卷起了嘴角獰笑著說，“是嗎，你可不是巨人啊。”索爾望著他，約頓人剛才不是侮辱了他吧？法師發出的嘲弄的笑聲確認了索爾的懷疑。

 

“嗯，我可希望我的陰莖能滿足你的需要，不然我可得召喚我的武士們來幫助我完成任務。”他降下身子用下身碾磨了約頓人的身體來加強自己的語氣，他很高興地發現約頓人的眼睛正大了，而他的雙頰的顏色也變深了些。索爾把約頓人手腕上的手銬捆在了床柱上。雖然戴著吸收魔法的頸環的法師並不是那麼危險，索爾還是不想在自己的床上被人掐住喉嚨。

 

接下來索爾打算研究下約頓人的身體，他想看看那些地方會讓約頓人顫抖，怎樣能從他的嘴唇裡面抽出呻吟聲來。約頓人也有乳頭。索爾從前沒有注意到過它們。它們美麗地超上翹著，摺疊在一起。“你的名字叫什麼，約頓人？”他可不能一直叫他約頓人吧。

 

這個問題又激起了法師的一聲嘲笑，“多麼有禮。難道這就是你對待你那些小娼婦的方式嗎？先上床，再問一下名字？或者你不需要她們的名字？”

 

索爾在他的大腿上帶有警告性地拍打了一下。約頓人再次怒視了他，然後那種怒視沒能在索爾繁復玩弄他乳頭的情況中幸存下來。他的眼睛在閉起前開始漸漸失焦。“洛基。” 他輕聲說。

 

洛基。這個名字聽起來很是熟悉，然而索爾卻想不起在哪兒聽過。不過，這不重要。作為獎勵一樣的，他再次撞擊了洛基的髖部。他感覺到自己硬了的地方也收到了一些來自對方的回應。“你知道我是誰嗎？” 沒有得到回應的索爾正想繼續說下去，“我是…”

 

“你是索爾，嗜殺巨人的人。別忙著跟我來那套斯文客氣話了。我不在乎。”

 

“你錯了。”索爾咬住了洛基的脖子，“我是你的主人。”他舔舐著那個咬痕。

 

“你永遠不會是。”

 

索爾再次決定不要跟他計較這個問題。很快洛基就會是個順從的奴隸了。他褪下了那條束腰帶，迎接他的是洛基已經勃起了的深藍色的陰莖。他並不知道自己之前期望的是什麼，約頓人的生殖器當然跟他們身體的其他部分是相配的了。然而索爾似乎還是對此有些吃驚。幸好在索爾猶豫試圖揉搓它的之前洛基早已把臉埋在了雙臂之間。他反復抽弄了幾次以後，發現洛基在他身下變成了一團痛苦滾動著的呻吟著的混亂。好極了。他掰開了藍色的一雙大腿，輕輕掃弄著那些揚起落下的線條。他不知道那些部分是不是比他其他的皮膚梗敏感一些，然而洛基的胯向上彈了起來，索爾覺得這是個好兆頭。他一邊舔著洛基腹部的線，一邊在手指上裹上了剛才准備好的油膏。

 

洛基的身體在索爾按摩他的入口的時候變緊了。他對即將要發生的事感到恐懼，同時卻又被挑動得性欲高漲得不敢相信。他急切想被碰觸，想被填滿。“快些。”他大聲喘息著，“怎麼，我可不是雪花做的。”他的話激起了身上那個男人的低聲咆哮，他一下塞入了不是一根，而是三根手指進去。洛基因為疼痛而嚎叫了起來，但是那是一種不錯的疼痛，一種讓他越發亢奮的疼痛，而他急需更多。他當然很快得到了更多，當索爾認定他已經被好好放松過並且准備好了的時候。洛基的全身都感覺到了強烈的心跳聲，從他的手指到他的腳趾，尤其是他的陰莖，都跳動得像是心髒要打破胸腔而蹦出來似的。因為魔法被限制，他覺得他所有的感官都好像減弱了一樣，就好像這個世界的顏色突然不那麼鮮明。他覺得自己被鎖入了自己的軀體，而因此更加敏銳地感受到他的軀體。當索爾進入他身體的時候，他幾乎當場射了出來。他突然熱切渴望這不是一場一次性的儀式。如果他這輩子都得作為阿西爾人的武器而苟活著，他最好至少能給自己找些樂子。他的心跳像雷鳴一樣在他的耳邊咆哮。哦等等，外面似乎真的打雷了。

 

“別告訴我，”洛基用力呼吸著，“別告訴我每次你行床事的時候都會這樣，雷神。”他嗤笑著。索爾時斷時續的移動著，他給了洛基一個不解的眼神。直到雨水像鼓聲一樣拍打著帳篷的時候，他才意識到洛基所指的是什麼。

 

“把這當成特別禮物吧，只給你的。” 索爾用凶猛的抽動加強著他的語句，一邊用大拇指逗弄著洛基濕潤的陰莖。洛基閉上了眼睛，他的恐懼被證實了。索爾不是一個訓練有素的法師，然而他毫無雕琢的法力卻非常強大。如果他能嘗嘗看那魔法，跳入其中，並且利用它來完成他自己的目的該多好。然而，除卻索爾埋在他身體裡面的長度，他卻什麼都感覺不到。他對自己身邊企圖征服自己的魔法又盲又聾。

 

“我一定會結果你，” 他輕聲說，“我會…啊…”他的背在他釋放在敵人手掌中的時候弓了起來。一股強烈的快感席卷著他的身體，他倒在枕頭上的時候卻感受到了空虛。馬上，馬上，馬上這一切都會結束。索爾的撞擊變得更加凶猛而絕望，少了協調性。他的咆哮聲聽起來幾乎更像是外面的雷聲，而不是哪個活著的有血有肉的生物能發出來的。將利刃緊緊插入洛基的身體，索爾終於射在他的身體之內。理論上說，洛基知道自己應該感受不到這一切，但是他卻切實感到腸道裡面的火熱和灼燒感。他沒感受到的則是魔法正在向他席卷過來，緊緊包住他，讓他的頭腦窒息。索爾的種子封存了這整個儀式，讓洛基成為了他的財產，扭曲他的意願讓他聽從索爾。洛基的眼睛合上了。他不該哭泣，不該為洛基，勞非的兒子哭泣。但同時，索爾退出他的身體輕輕，用手臂抱住了洛基顫抖的身體。

 

“我很抱歉。” 他解開了床頭的鐐銬，但是沒有松開洛基的手腕。洛基將銬住的雙手放在胸前。索爾輕輕撫弄著他的臉。洛基似乎仍然在拒絕睜開自己的眼睛。

 

“你的主人是誰，洛基？”

 

“除了我自己，沒有別人是洛基的主人。”

 

洛基在震驚中睜開了眼睛。他看見的第一件事便是索爾睜大了眼睛不可置信的臉。他剛才說了什麼？他不應該還能…接著洛基歇斯底裡地大笑起來，索爾的手臂警告般地圈住了他的身體。

 

“解釋清楚。” 索爾向他咆哮著。

 

“哦親愛的，多麼遺憾啊。你用來綁住我的魔法的那個頸環可有些太強大了！它把所有進入或者輸出我身體的魔法都吸光了。” 洛基又控制不住地輕笑了幾聲。“在脫下我的頸環之前你不能改變我的思想；而在你改變我的思想之前，你卻不能脫掉這個頸環。” 他伸出手輕輕撫弄了索爾的臉頰。“我向你挑戰，你試試把它解下來。” 他發出喉音，“讓我們看看你在我把你撕成碎片前能不能再實行一次你的祭典。”

 

這就是索爾王子如何取得了一個非常不好相處的約頓奴隸的故事。


End file.
